TurboWolf's Hunting Grounds
by TurboWolf
Summary: A miscellaneous assortment of plot bunnies that I think up, turned into readable format. Encompasses more than just Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, you know how some authors post miscellaneous plot bunnies they find in a little side project of their own? This is such a project, but canines eat rabbits and these are free to expand upon, so I would like to welcome you to…**

 **Turbowolf's Hunting Grounds**

 **Opened to the public this November 15th, 2018, as per Lease 00-000 of [Error 404: Item not found]:**

 **Plots found in the following passages are declared free for adoption in Open Season for anyone who:**

 **Credits the Leaser, Turbowolf, in their title on their trophy**

 **PMs Turbowolf to read and enjoy enforce local game laws**

 **may replace title Names the bunny**

 **XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima, the lucky bastard. I don't make any sort of money off of this, and only own what/who I come up with.**

* * *

 **Laxus is a Dick, for EarthDragonArnighte's challenge:**

X784, Fairy Tail Guildhall—Battle of Fairy Tail

"Fine," master Makarov sighed.

"Come again, Master?" Mirajane asked, disbelief in her blue eyes.

"I'm too damn old to keep running this guild, and I'd rather fail to deal with Laxus than something deadly," the old guildmaster explained, walking towards the lacrima that would broadcast his abdication across Magnolia.

"But master!" Natsu protested, "He'll kick out half the guild!"

"I don't want to be abandoned again," Gajeel muttered.

"I know that, brats!" Makarov yelled, "But none of us can leave and nobody out there can stand up to him!"

* * *

 _In Kardia Cathedral_

"Listen up, Brats!" rang Makarov's voice through the air, given a metallic note by the amplification magic.

"Alright," Laxus smirked, walking out of the church.

"I, Makarov Dreyar, hereby relinquish the Fairy Tail mastership to my—," the old man's voice was interrupted by the crackle of radio static.

"Heh, good thing Fried cut out swearing from that thing's vocabulary," the lightning Dragonslayer snorted, his smirk growing.

"—good-for-nothing grandson, Laxus Dreyar," the former Fairy Tail Guildmaster finished.

Lightning split the sky and struck Laxus, who disappeared into it.

* * *

 _In the Fairy Tail Guildhall_

Lightning split the sky and struck the hall, and Laxus appeared from it.

"I gave you what you wanted, Laxus, now let them go," the elder Dreyar ordered.

"I wouldn't be ordering your new master around, Gramps," the younger Dreyar sneered, "Evergreen will get here when she gets here. In the meantime, I have a list to show everybody."

"Get him!" shouted Natsu as he and Gajeel leapt from their hiding places, Natsu's fist alight and Gajeel's hand turned to iron. Laxus teleported with electricity, and the two first-generation dragonslayers punched each other instead.

"Why you little—" Gajeel started.

"That was all your fault!" Natsu accused, silencing Gajeel with his other fist. The two younger dragonslayers were soon embroiled in a brawl while Laxus chuckled at their antics.

"Oh yes!" Laxus realized, "The list!" he exclaimed, reaching into his pants pocket and producing a wad of paper. He uncrumpled it to reveal that it was two sheets full of names. "I'll tack it up to the request board," he decided, marching over to the paper-filled corkboard and pinning it right in the middle. He felt a magical pressure to his right and turned to see Mirajane in her Demon takeover, charging a dark ball of magical energy.

"You aren't the master," Mirajane growled, voice deep and guttural.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mira. It would be a shame if I were to break one of those nice, petrified girls," Laxus threatened in a deceptively calm voice.

"You wouldn't," Mirajane gasped, lowering her magic ball ever so slightly.

"What can I say?" Laxus shrugged, an evil smirk growing across his face, "Dragonslayers are known for their, ah collateral damage."

Mirajane, the feared—but out of practice— She-Devil of Fairy Tail, gave a defeated sigh and visibly deflated. Her takeover dispelled in a flash of magic, and she slumped into the nearest table. "Now what?" she growled into the wooden surface.

"We wait," Laxus replied, beaming at the guildhall like a kid in a candy shop.

* * *

 _An hour or so later_

Alzack limped into Fairy Tail, rubbing the bruises Fried had given him, and blended into the mob of mages Laxus was standing before. The rune mage had apparently beaten him back because he stood on the stage with the rest of the Thunder Legion. He didn't see the elder Dreyar. The murmuring of the whole guild blended into an uproarious racket that seemed to be angering the new master.

"Alzack!" cried a green-haired sharpshooter, cried, and the quickdraw mage couldn't believe his eyes as Bisca Mulan brought him in for a kiss.

That final shout seemed to have done it for the Lightning Dragonslayer, who now had an angered vein bulging across his forehead. "EVERYBODY SHUDDUP!" he yelled, and thunder boomed.

Nobody made a noise after the thunderclap faded to silence.

"As you may have heard, I am now your new master," Laxus announced, "and as such, I am making changes. I have compiled a list of mages who have shown chronic underperformance, and will be culled to preserve the strength of our once-mighty guild!" Only the Thunder Legion cheered the electricity mage's attempt to garner support, and a scowl overtook Laxus's features. "Anyone whose name I call has twenty-four hours to pack their things, remove their guildmark, and leave."

Laxus cleared his throat before continuing. "Macao Conbolt, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Jet and Droy, Gajeel Redfox, Alzack Connell, Bisca Mulan, Laki Olietta, Max Alors, Nab Lasaro, Reedus Jonah, Vijeeter Ecor, Warren Rocko, Wakaba Mine, Chico Hammitt, Joey Fullborn, Krov, Niggy, and Mikuni Shin."

A cacophony of protests rose from the guild members and evictees alike, easily triple the previous volume. Shouts of "But this is our home!" and "Fuck you, Laxus!" filled the air.

A bolt of lightning struck the middle of the mob, and everyone shut up and moved to reveal that Laxus had fried Max. "Out," the Dreyar growled, and the other evictees vanished in a cloud of dust.

* * *

 _The next day_

Lucy sighed into her strawberry milkshake. It was the last one she would drink in the Fairy Tail guildhall, and that made it a bittersweet memory. "I'm going to miss this," she mumbled to nobody in particular.

A familiar backpack slammed onto the bar next to her, and Lucy jumped in surprise. "You ready to look for a new guild, Lucy?" Natsu asked, hopping onto a barstool.

"Actually, I thought I'd just get a normal job. Maybe a reporter or something," Lucy blandly replied, staring into her milkshake with none of her usual confidence.

"I can't work for a newspaper!" Natsu cried, "You can't be telling me all my research was for nothing!" he shook Lucy, rivers of tears flowing down his face.

"Whoa, Natsu!" Lucy yelled, getting the dragonslayer to release her, "What are you talking about? Laxus said you can stay,"

"Laxus gutted this guild," Natsu declared, scowl evident in his voice, "We're gonna go to Lamia Scale because they're accepting mages."

"Yeah, Lyon's master promised me a job if I ever tire of Fairy Tail," Gray added, sidling up to Lucy's left, "Apparently mages of our reputation are in high demand."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lucy asked, her attitude performing a 180, "To a new Fairy Tail!"

Natsu gave his biggest, most infectious smile, and Lucy couldn't help but smile too.


	2. I suck at titles

**A/N: So, I had this idea the day after Thanksgiving, shortly after watching the new Extra History episode, and typed it up to shirk my homework after I lost my pens.**

 **Plots found in these** **passages are declared in Open Season for anyone who:**

 **Credits the Leaser, Turbowolf, in their title**

 **PMs Turbowolf to read and enjoy**

 **Names the bunny**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima, the lucky bastard. I don't make any sort of money off of this, and only own what/who I come up with.  
I also don't own Pokémon, because that belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

 _Natsu felt weird, as if he had been turned inside out, probed and inspected, and then crammed into a two-foot tube with no consideration of how his skeleton was supposed to work. It was definitely unpleasant, but not exactly painful. It just took some getting used to._

 _He reached around to scratch his scaly tail, as it had suddenly become very itchy. His other talon reached up to scratch his head as he thought over his most peculiar situation. It felt like he was floating in a void, with only his orange scales to protect him from the nothingness around him._

 _Wait, tail?_

* * *

The sun rose over a sleepy little valley with a small town nestled between foothills and a small cove. The waves rolled in as birdsongs filled the tranquil atmosphere from trees full of red and orange leaves. Sunlight streamed in through the upstairs window of a messy, Spartan room in a small house, lying across the face of a sleeping boy. He appeared somewhere between 14 and 17 with a tamed mop of raven hair.

Seconds later, an earth-shaking roar split the serene scene, shocking the birds, knocking leaves down in droves, and seeming to quell the waves. The boy flailed out of his bed, landing on the floor. He was wide awake as his hands covered his ears to protect from the deafening noise. He turned around to his nightstand, where a small, portly, yellow dragon with two antennae and tiny blue-green wings stood atop a cave-patterned analog clock, leaning forward and roaring. The boy promptly slapped the snooze button, and the dragonite's trap shut, somehow cutting off the unholy racket.

The boy took a second look at the clock. It said 6:00. "I can't just back to sleep after THAT," he muttered, walking towards his dresser. He ditched his magmar-patterned pajamas halfway there, tossing them into one of the larger heaps of clothes. He fished a pair of jeans, some socks, and a monochrome t-shirt out of the dresser, putting them on in that order. He grabbed the pile he had cast his PJs into and waded towards his bedroom door before marching downstairs.

The foot of the stairs separated the kitchen, where his mother was cooking, and the living room. A dryer and washing machine sat in a closet off the living room. Two chairs sat around a small table in the dining room between the kitchen and the front of the house. Upon hearing footsteps, she turned towards the staircase. "Good morning, Robert," she said, smiling at the teen.

Robert just scowled around the dirty clothes in his arms, marching pointedly towards the laundry room.

"What?" she asked, turning back to the stovetop. Robert sighed, dumping his dirty clothes into the washing machine.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with my alarm clock, Mom!?" the boy exclaimed, pouring detergent into the machine, "That thing is ridiculously loud! It probably woke the whole town!"

His mother gave him a sheepish I-know-something-you-don't smile when he turned around. She held out a plate of pancakes and bacon, which Robert walked over and took warily. "Well, honey," she started, her smile slightly waning, "Professor Oak said that, since you've been so much help over the summer, he had a present for your birthday, provided that you weren't late. I didn't want you to miss this chance to get," she paused, leaning in conspiratorially, looking both ways as if about to share a terrible secret, "A pokémon."

That was all the motivation Robert needed. His brown eyes lit up and, in a flurry of motion, he scarfed down his breakfast, threw on a red zip-up vest with black sleeves and a red-and-white baseball cap. He shoved his feet into his tennis shoes and flung open the door. With a breathless shout of, "IloveyouMombye!" he slammed the door shut and raced off down the road, working his feet into his shoes during his sprint towards the Oak laboratory.

* * *

Robert shot in through the double doors and charged up the lab's central aisle to Prof. Oak's office at the rear. "I'mhereontimeProfessor!" the teen declared, panting, upon clearing the office doorway.

Across a desk from him, the professor looked up from his papers. He wore a lab coat over a red sweater and khakis. He had a kind face, slightly wrinkled from age, and a shock of greying brown hair stood atop his head. "Ah, Robert, I knew you'd show up," Prof. Oak said, smiling, "That dragonite alarm is hard to miss. Now we just need to wait for my grandson, Gar—"

"Already here, Gramps," another teenage boy said, wearing purple cargo pants, a black polo, and sporting a wild, anime-protagonist spiky shock of forward-curving light orange hair. "I don't see why we had to wait on this loser, he can't even put his shoes on right," the purple-pantsed Primo Donna pointed out, as Robert's shoes were, indeed, on the wrong feet.

The professor looked a little miffed, but it quickly slipped from his face as he put the paper he had been reading into a folder and laid it on his desk. Robert fixed his shoes as the Prof. Oak rose, leading the way out of his office and into the right wing of the lab. The boys quickly followed. The professor opened a door and entered a room that neither teen had seen before. It was full of machines and instruments of unknown purpose, but what caught Robert and Gary's attention was a simple wooden table with three pokéballs resting atop it. The professor walked around the table while the teens remained on the door side.

"You two get to choose between these three as your starting pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle," the professor explained, pointing to each ball as he named the creature inside. Gary reached for one of the balls, but Prof. Oak swatted his hand away. "Since Re—er, Robert has been helping me around the lab," the Professor continued, shooting Gary a pointed glare, "he gets to pick first."

Robert didn't even need to think the dilemma over. "Charmander," he declared, reaching for the middle ball. It was warm to the touch as he brought the ball to his trainer belt, which he had bought when he first decided he wanted to train.

"In that case," Gary sneered, "I'll take Squirtle!" He took the ball on the right and tossed it up and caught it before a look of realization crossed his face. "Hey Robert," he smirked, "Let's battle!"

A hesitant look crossed the other teen's face. "I don't know, "Robert replied, "I—"

"What's wrong, Red?" Gary goaded, "Scared of a fight?" Red was Robert's hated nickname, and Gary used it whenever he wanted Robert to play into his hands.

"Gary," Professor Oak cut in, "Now is not the time. You just got—"

"It's okay, Professor," Robert interrupted him, quietly putting his hand on the warm pokéball on his belt. Its heat seemed to increase with his building anger. Robert's eyes narrowed. "Let's fight, _Blue_." Gary scowled at his own nickname.

"Go Squirtle!" Gary cried, tossing out his pokéball.

"C'mon, Charmander!" Robert replied, casting his own.

Two red beams of light shout out of the balls' central buttons, forming into the shape of a bipedal blue turtle with a bushy tail and an upright orange lizard with a flaming tail, respectively. However, both pokémon, instead of looking battle ready, just looked extremely confused.

"Charman char?" the charmander asked.

Professor Oak blinked. "What just happened?" he asked, "I've never seen this."

* * *

 _With the "Pokémon"_

"What the hell?" Natsu asked, his fire lizard mouth transforming the words into something only pokémon could understand. Natsu looked to his left, where a middle-aged man stood across a table from him. Behind him towered a teen in jeans, black sneakers, and a red vest with black sleeves and a white zipper and collar.

"Where is Juvia?" a new voice said, coming from the Squirtle across from Natsu the Charmander.

"Juvia? You're here too?" Natsu asked, more confused but a little comforted by the presence of someone familiar in a foreign environment. Juvia the Squirtle looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you? How do you know Juvia?" Juvia asked the unidentified (to her) fire lizard.

"It's me, Natsu!" the charmander explained, "Now how did this happen?

* * *

 **Up next will be an exploration of Makarov Dreyar... and the Fairy Tail canon.**


End file.
